Five Nights at Freddy's: Next gen 3
After "the bite of 27" happened, the Blackbarry gang were scrapped away to a new horror museum. Welcome to Blackbarry Fright museum, a new restaurant/ museum full of new animatronics and old ones too. Ronald the Rat and Pan-Pan the panda will be happy to see you again. Can you survive 5 nights at this new attraction? Phone calls *Night 1: *Phone rings* Hello, oh hey there Wally. Welcome to your new career at Blackbarry's Fright museum. So let me explain how to survive for the upcoming nights. You'll be allowed to roam the area to check on the animatronics. Just make sure to stay out of the animatronics sight and don't go into the safe-room unless it's needed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. *phone hangs up* *Night 2: *Phone rings* Hey Wally, you made it pass the first night. Ok listen, there has been some problems with Ronald and Pan-Pan lately. They have been seen roaming more often now. If you see them, make sure to hide somewhere to avoid them. New things added *Free roam mode: You can roam the museum at night to check on animatronics and other things too. You can't get into the Safe room until later nights. *Flashlight: Helps you to see in the dark. Be careful not to shine it in the animatronics eyes, or they'll attack. *Taser: Use it to make animatronics shut down for another hour or 2. Don't use it too much, or the animatronic will be disabled the next morning. *Different endings: They'll be 5 different endings to get. Endings (Quick note: This part will contain spoilers) *Ending 1: Spring locked. (Bad ending 1) How to get ending?: Head into the safe room, get into the Golden Skylar suit, do the opposite of what the tape tells you. By doing so, you'll get bad ending 1. *Ending 2: Burned (Bad ending 2) How to get ending?: Make it to night 5, try to find an escape route out of the place, ignore Ronald's advice. You'll get bad ending 2 and a game-over. *Ending 3: Fired (Bad ending 3) How to get ending?: Zap all animatronics before night 5, wait till the next night, by doing so you'll get a tape explaining that they has to hire a different guard to watch over the place and that your banned from the Museum (in other words, your fired) then you'll get bad ending 3. *Ending 4: Coma?: (Good ending/the true ending) How to get ending?: Similar to Burned ending but different. Make it to night 5, try to find an escape route out of the place, Follow Ronald's advice. In this ending, Ronald the rat leads you to a safe room till help arrives. But, you inhaled the fumes and passed out. The last thing you saw is Pan-Pan asking you if your alright before you closed your eyes. After the ending, you'll hear a small whisper saying, "I'm so very sorry, Wally." After this ending, there's a newspaper saying, "Blackbarry's Fright Museum burned to the ground, only 1 survivor is found still breathing, but not waking up." *Ending 5: Spring trap is ALIVE? (Good ending/The fake ending) How to get Ending?: Make it to night 5, don't find an escape route, go to the safe room, listen to the mysterious voice direction. By doing this, A Golden rabbit is seen coming out of the flames evil laughing. When Ronald and Pan-Pan appears, It disappeared. The last thing before the ending appears is, "Wait, Spring trap is alive?!" You'll get the final ending. Category:Incomplete